The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for making connections to ground and signal conductors of a cable and for bussing the ground conductors.
It is sometimes necessary in certain circuit designs to use flat cables incorporating alternate ground and signal conductors so that the ground conductors will electrically shield the signal conductors. To electrically terminate such a cable, it is presently the practice to terminate the cable to an electrical connector in a manner so that all the signal conductors are fed through the connector, and the ground conductors are bussed and fed through the connector in four positions. The flat cable conductors are soldered to a printed circuit board and then another solder joint is made between the printed board and the connector contacts. This technique is both expensive and bulky. It is the purpose of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages by utilizing a connector which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, is simple to assemble, and is relative compact.